


【毒埃/ABO/NC-17】二次标记

by xiazijunOwO



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiazijunOwO/pseuds/xiazijunOwO
Summary: ※ABO设定，私设有※alpha→Anne、Venom /omega→Eddie※Eddie被Anne标记过，Venom将标记覆盖※OOC有注意





	【毒埃/ABO/NC-17】二次标记

被黑夜笼罩的旧金山是由刺骨的寒冷组成，就算是躺在温暖柔软的被窝里也会止不住发抖。这是Eddie今晚第三次被冻醒，他习惯性伸手摸向床的另一侧，触碰到的是平坦、柔软以及冰凉。

Eddie突地睁开双眼，视线触及枕侧又半搭着眼皮缩回了手，最近他老是忘记，他和Anne已经分手了，床的另一侧不会再有温暖他身体的温度。他翻了个身，将身体蜷缩成小小的一团埋在大床中间，然后紧了紧被子，企图让自己暖和起来，可这样做依然止不住刺骨的冷。

好冷啊。Eddie想着。

为什么会变成这样呢，他原本会和Anne结婚，然后一起共筑新的家庭，也许他们还会有好几个可爱的孩子，但怎么会变成这样呢？

无数次自我责问之后，Eddie想，造成如今的结局完全是因为他的自私。他爱Anne，Anne也爱他，他对此深信不疑，但也因为这份爱让他有了依仗，有了可以为所欲为的权利，所以他跨出了Anne的底线，最后甚至没来得及向Anne道歉。

酸涩的情绪从胸中炸裂开来，也许是深夜本就令人胡思乱想，Eddie在此刻非常难过。他是个omega，内心原就软弱不堪，更何况标记自己的alpha不在身边，身体的激素紊乱外加精神的不安定令他更是不堪一击。

被标记却又惨遭抛弃的omega一般都不得善终，他们需要得到alpha定期的信息素安抚，被抑制的omega信息素得不到缓解安抚便会紊乱，进而影响身体机能和精神，那些omega大多是自杀的结局。想改变结局，也可以剑走偏锋寻求二次标记，但这样的方法不宜过多使用，因为这会加剧身体和精神的崩毁。alpha却不一样，他们可以标记拥有无数个omega，高傲如他们，根本不会在意这不平等的待遇。

Anne是个不一样的alpha，她尊重Eddie的意愿，他们的结合大都是得到了Eddie的默许，包括标记。

其实他们分手已经快一年了，Eddie一直不愿进行二次标记，一开始是为了想念，到后面他觉得无所谓了，这标记对他的影响在可控范围内，而且还能帮他抵制发情期，也挺合算。直到前几个月，他成为了Venom的宿主，体内的激素从那时开始加剧失控，原本只是有一些空虚和难耐，现在却让他彻底不可控，空虚的后穴整夜泛水，体内的火快将他灼烧，却又在得不到安抚后快速冷却，冷入骨头。

他太久没闻到Anne的信息素味道了，他的精神开始恍惚，他开始在深夜过分思念将他标记的alpha，omega的本性在此刻爆发。

「Eddie，你应该让我帮你。」

这是Venom第136次发出请求，在那之前Eddie都拒绝了他的请求，并且购买了一款噪音手表戴在手腕上，以防他趁人之危，Venom只得作罢。

今晚与之前都不同，他潜伏在Eddie的体内，接收到了身体传达的危险警告，再得不到alpha信息素的安抚，Eddie的身体会开始崩坏。

「Eddie，让我二次标记你。」

Venom的语气是不容拒绝，黑色的流动液体包裹了Eddie的脚掌，然后分裂成丝状线条向上攀延，从小腿到肚脐，再到冒着冷汗的额头，Eddie现在就像一尊破碎的痛苦雕像。黑色的液体在Eddie的手腕处形成长条触手，灵活的将那该死的噪音手表解开扔到床下。

Eddie的意识模糊，属于Venom的信息素将他包围，但这并不能帮助到他，他痛苦地呻吟出声，未得到标记自己的alpha信息素安抚，迎来的却是另一种更强大的alpha信息素，这令他几近窒息。

Eddie就那样侧躺蜷缩着，背脊弓起像虾一般，Venom想他得加快进度，黑色的液体凝实成强壮躯体，巨大的黑色阴影伏趴在Eddie的身上，他抬起Eddie一条腿，就着侧卧的姿势将粗大的阴茎捅进Eddie早已湿滑张开的屁眼，Venom的进入很顺利，Eddie的肠道内全是水儿，这感觉有点像泡温泉，Venom对比着。

他的阴茎比人类要粗长太多，一路畅通无阻操到了Eddie生殖腔的口时，他的阴茎也还没完全进入Eddie的身体里。Eddie的身体开始抵触他，但这抵触在他不断释放信息素之后又偃旗息鼓。

此时Eddie的体内溢满了不同的alpha信息素，这让他十分不好受，他皱紧了眉呜咽出声。因上身侧卧着而缩在胸口的手抓紧了被掀到一旁的被子，柔软的布在他手下破开几条裂口，他缩紧了生殖腔的入口，连带整个肠道也跟着挤压那根粗长的外来物。

Venom可不会被这小小的挣扎困扰，他一次又一次的将阴茎退出，然后又大力操进温暖的肉穴，每一次龟头位置都撞击在生殖腔外口的那圈软肉上，数次之后终于将那里撞出了一条缝，Eddie的哭腔也愈发明显。

“不要进去....呜.....不要......”

这让Venom很生气，Anne到底哪里好了！Eddie这么惦记她，还屡次拒绝了自己这个与他更契合的alpha！带着一股子怨怼，Venom将自己的整根阴茎撞进Eddie的肉穴，龟头顺着生殖腔那条窄缝大喇喇插了进去，他要在这里留下属于他的信息素。

他张开嘴，尖利的牙刺入Eddie的后颈，用力过猛的他像是要把那块皮肉撕扯下来吞入肚，Eddie感觉到这一危险，他绷紧了全身的肌肤，然后颤颤发抖。

Venom毫不在意的往腺体里头释放自己的信息素，同时泡在Eddie生殖腔里的龟头也不断用自己的液体将里头Anne的气味清洗干净。

Eddie的穴肉骤然绞紧，在覆盖原有标记的行为里他浑身都不舒服，生殖腔和腺体的刺麻让他忍受不了，这就像无信号时白黑相交的麻花电视屏。

片刻之后，他的喉间溢出幼崽般的可怜呻吟，热意从骨头里散发出来，温暖了他的生殖腔，他的穴肉，他的肌肤。

标记覆盖成功了。

Eddie的身体在之后都不会再产生任何问题，Venom便肆无忌惮的操弄着Eddie的屁眼，他每次都插到Eddie的深处，然后再抽插数十下后结束了这场标记覆盖。

清晨的刺眼阳光将Eddie唤醒时，他恍惚记起了昨夜发生的事情，Venom还化成一团黑乎乎的液体团在他胸口中央，他现在已经没有了之前的无力感，像是重活了一遍，他想也许之前的决策都是错误的，Venom从来不会骗他。

“谢谢。”


End file.
